Complicaciones y Fanfics
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: No es nada en especial es solo un simple aviso, dejen reviews por favor. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Kazue Kato y bla bla bla.
1. Complicaciones y Fanfics

Nota:

Hola, jajaja hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no hago anuncios de personajes anime o fanfics como una especie de programa de radio xD, en fin espero que les guste este aviso especial de Ao No exorcist.

Las estrellas invitadas de este aviso son Rin y Yukio, sus seiyuus en la vida real son Nobuhiko Okamoto y Jun Fukuyama –Cuando esos 2 digan que tienen una relación a escondidas a los fans del Okumurancest les va a dar una fuerte hemorragia nasal por la emoción y la euforia xD-

* * *

Neko-Chan se encontraba en su estudio de radio acomodando cosas para el programa de esa noche. Todo tenía que estar en perfectas condiciones, no solo era un simple programa sino que también tenía algo importante que decirle a sus seguidores de Fanfiction y Deviantart.

-Dios mio! todo tiene que estar perfecto para cuando ellos lleguen!-Dijo Neko mientras acomodaba los microfonos- No quiero quedar mal en el programa de esta noche!

Miro el reloj y ya estaba al aire, me acomodo en mi cuarto, tomo el micrófono y empiezo a grabar.

-HOOOOOOOOOOOLA! BIENVENIDOS A LA RADIO PUNTO 9! El mejor lugar para tu mente xD-Saludo Neko a sus oyentes y lectores de Fanfiction-Oke…Esta noche voy a tener a 2 personajes invitados de una serie anime muy conocida... Tambien tengo algo muy importante que decirles, pero eso pasara cuando lleguen los invitados especiales, Por ahora escuchen estas canciones…-

Empieza a pasar canciones al azar ya sean vocaloid, J-POP, Electropop, un largo rato, hasta que Neko decidió pasar al espacio publicitario, antes de pasar a dicho espacio anuncio que ya estaban por aparecer los personajes anime invitados al programa.

Cuando termino el espacio publicitario, la puerta de una de las habitaciones en frente de la Otaku se abre, entra Yukio.

-Miren quien está aquí queridos Oyentes!-Dijo Neko hablando en el micrófono-Recibamos con la canción del intro del anime a Yukio Okumura!-

Neko oprime el mouse de su computadora poniendo el intro de la primera temporada del anime.

-Hola! me alegro que hayas venido a mi programa!-Dijo Neko un poco feliz

-No hay de que Neko, gracias por invitarnos-Dijo Yukio refiriéndose a él y Rin

-Jeje, Oye…donde está tu hermano Rin?-Pregunto Neko preocupada porque él no había aparecido. Enseguida se abre la puerta y entra Rin, se sienta junto a Yukio, toma el micrófono que tenia para hablar.

-Gomenasai-Se disculpo-Es que fui al baño-

-Siempre tienes tiempo para ir al baño no es así?-Le pregunto Neko

-Claro que No!-Le grito Rin un poco avergonzado

-Jaja, bueno como sea…la cosa es que no los invite aquí para hacer una entrevista o algo como eso en este programa-Dijo Neko-Tengo un asunto más importante que debo hablar con ustedes 2-

-Que tienes que hablar con nosotros?-Le pregunto Rin

-Es que...como pueden ver he estado muy ocupada últimamente, tengo que estudiar para rendir materias pendientes, estoy haciendo tareas a la tarde y no tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir nuevos fanfics-Les contó Neko

-Y para que nos invitaste al programa?-Pregunto Yukio

-La cosa es que, pensé que si los invitaba y les contaba que fanfics voy a escribir quería por lo menos recibir sus opiniones, las opiniones de los lectores y los oyentes de la radio punto 9-Dijo Neko-estuve pensando en una votación pero creo que eso no sería una buena idea, lo mejor que podría hacer es…-

-Podrías escribir de que se van a tratar tus fanfics y luego ver que opinan los lectores del tema-Dijo Rin

-Me quitaste las palabras Nii-san-Se enojo Yukio

-El lo dijo antes-Dijo la Otaku riéndose-Tu te demoraste…jaja, ya que, no es mala idea Rin…para eso los invito a pasar a mi cabina para que vean lo que voy a escribir para Fanfiction y Deviantart-

-Está bien-Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, sin decir nada más se levantan de sus lugares y entran a la cabina en la que se encontraba la Otaku que por cierto tenia de todo –O mejor dicho, casi- Tenia un pequeño equipo de sonido, unos auriculares, la computadora y un micrófono delante de ella.

-Bien, voy a empezar a trabajar-Dijo Neko-Así que lo mejor que pueden hacer es mirar lo que voy a escribir y después denme su opinión-

La chica Fujoshi-Latina toma su teclado de la computadora acercándolo a ella, hace click en la página de Fanfiction y se pone a escribir lo siguiente:

_Hola queridos lectores, en el fanfic "Reencuentro Familiar" de South Park deje un aviso diciendo que no podría conectarme por un tiempo, verdad? Pues no miento cuando dije que no me conectaría por un tiempo._

_La verdad es que no falta nada para rendir mis exámenes de la escuela y tengo que estudiar mucho para tener una buena nota –Los que viven en Argentina sabrán que los exámenes de Diciembre y Febrero en un colegio se aprueban con un 4-_

_En fin, estoy aquí para hablar sobre ese tema, debido a que estoy muy ocupada no tengo tiempo libre esta semana para conectarme, ni siquiera para subir mis fanfics, salvo que me pueda conectar los fines de semana por la noche y eso es todo -Creo- pensaba hacer una votación con mis fanfics pero pensé que eso es una mala idea así que voy a dejarles los títulos de los fanfics que voy a publicar pronto y quiero recibir sus opiniones e ideas._

_Aquí va la lista de los fanfics que voy a publicar, algunos son de Ao no Exorcist -aunque ya no tengo permitido subir cosas en ese foro por lo menos quiero dejar algo para los lectores-_

_Fanfics de Ao no Exorcist:_

_1_ **Un cumpleaños Super Kawaii:** Neko-Chan esperaba pasar el día de su cumpleaños con sus familiares y sus amigos…pero lo que no sabía es que ciertas personitas tenían una sorpresa planeada para ella. *Okumurancest* humor everywhere xD _

_2_**I Think I Have Amnesia: **Neko despierta luego de un accidente, no recuerda lo que paso, perdió parte de su memoria pero con el paso del tiempo recuerda a casi todos su amigos, a su Sempai pero al parecer no recuerda a Rin, Que pasara con ellos de ahora en adelante? _

_Advertencia: Leve Okumurancest, Escenas de Amistad en el pasado y cosas supernaturales. _

-Porque en todos tus fanfics nos pones a Yukio y a mí como pareja?-Dijo Rin-Eso suena raro y lo más importante, porque decidiste escribir un fanfic en el que pierdes la memoria?-

-En primera, los pongo como pareja porque no puedo negarlo se ven tan adorables juntos!-Dijo Neko feliz-En segunda, decidí escribir un fanfic así porque…normalmente hay fanfics en el que uno de los 2 pierde la memoria y pensé "¿Por qué no lo intento conmigo misma?" y ahí está el fanfic :D, como sea continuemos con la lista de fanfics-

_Fanfics de South Park: _

_1_ **Stick Of Truth (Fanfic):** Fanfic de South Park basado en el famoso juego de PC y en el episodio de Black Friday. En este fanfic los chicos son adolescentes, pasaran cosas raras, habrá mucha acción y Yaoi._

_Parejas: Style, Leve Bunny, Candy, Clyde x Bebe, Dark Clyde x Bebe, Etc. _

_2_ **You're Beautiful (2da temporada): **Ha pasado 1 año desde que termino la Apuesta, Kyle y Stan siguen sin hablarse y sin verse debido al "Incidente" por teléfono. Stan se entera de la verdadera identidad de "Kely" gracias a Wendy y decide volver con ella. Ahora Kyle no tiene más opción que luchar por Stan. _

_Parejas: Style, Leve Stenny, Candy y Bunny. _

-Bien, creo que eso es todo-Dijo Neko mirando su aviso-Ahora solo me queda publicarlo y esperar los reviews-

Estaba por publicarlo pero enseguida se quedo dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el teclado, Rin aprovecha la situación para hacer click con el mouse de la computadora y mandar el aviso a Fanfiction.

* * *

Bien, ahora dependiendo de cuantos reviews reciba en algún momento publicare esos fanfics :D y también tratare de continuar con el fanfic de H.O.T.D versión South Park

Ahora debo ir a dormir, es tarde y mañana debo levantarme a las 8:15 a.m para ir a estudiar Química en casa de mi amiga.

N3k00-Ch4N


	2. Fanfics pendientes

Neko se encontraba en la fuente de la escuela para exorcistas, estaba esperando a Rin y Yukio, mientras esperaba se puso a mirar la hora en el teléfono celular, eran las 11:34 a.m, solo quedaban 5 minutos para que se vieran...tenian que estar ahí antes de la hora del almuerzo.

Levanto la mirada al ver a 2 chicos correr a lo lejos hacia ella, los reconoció enseguida y eran ellos.

-5...4…3…2…1…-Conto la Otaku para atrás y a los pocos segundos Rin y Yukio estaban frente a ella-Bueno, al fin llegan a tiempo-Mira a Rin-Y eso va para ti Rin-

-Sí, Si como digas-Le contesto el demonio un poco molesto-Para que nos llamaste? Otra vez…-

-Am, quería decirles que voy a publicar otro aviso en Fanfiction…para decirle a mis lectores que tengo fanfics pendientes que quiero completar pero no sé cuando lo hare-Al decir eso Neko se dio un Facepalm-SHIT! SHIT…El aviso! Anoche debía subirlo y me olvide…-

-Tranquila-La calmo Yukio-Rin ya lo subió anoche mientras dormías-

-Bueno, muchas gracias…-Dijo Neko-Me ahorraron el trabajo de subir el aviso hoy xD-

-La idea fue mía-Dijo Rin-Así que me lo tienes que agradecer a mí-

-Ya lo sé, por eso te digo gracias xD-Dijo Neko riéndose-Ya que…ahora debo trabajar en mi nuevo aviso-

-Vas a poner otro aviso?-Pregunto Rin

-Sí, pero este es de los fanfics que tengo que terminar o que me quedaron pendientes-Dijo Neko riéndose nerviosamente-Ahora si me disculpan debo ir a buscar mi computadora-

De repente la chica Otaku hace aparecer un portal, entra en él y el portal desaparece. 5 segundos más tarde regresa cargando una computadora portátil bajo el brazo y en la mano llevaba el cargador –por si se quedaba sin batería-

-Esa computadora es tuya?-Le pregunto Yukio a Neko.

-Eh, No…no es mía se la pedí "prestada" a mi mama-Dijo Neko-Y no es que la haya robado o algo así es solo que si llevo mi computadora me tomarían 3 viajes y viajar de una dimensión a otra es agotador-

-Ya lo creo-Dijo Rin en tono sarcástico pero fue escuchado por Neko

-Que dijiste Baka?-Le pregunto Neko molesta

-Nandemonai!-Dijo Rin asustado y además no quería que Neko lo golpeara. La Otaku se sienta en la fuente, abre la computadora y se pone a escribir el aviso.

_Hola lectores de Fanfiction!_

_Hace unas semanas –creo- subí un anuncio diciendo que no me conectaría tan seguido porque tenía que rendir las materias y todo eso jejeje. Pues, adivinen qué? He aprobado las materias! :D_

_Pero eso no es todo, aun me quedan más exámenes por aprobar y este examen es el de Ingles –por desgracia- solo tengo 5 días para rendir y tengo que repasar las 4 unidades del libro hasta que me duela la cabeza de tanto estudiar (?) además tengo que volver a redecorar mis carpetas para el inicio de clases y ordenar mis cosas para comenzar ingles partícular. _

_Mientras tanto quiero dejarles una lista de los fanfics que me quedan por terminar y algunos más que tengo planeado subir –si es que me alcanza el tiempo- antes de que empiecen las clases. Ya averigüe por el inicio de clases en mi escuela y empezamos el 9/03/15 a las 7:20 de la mañana u_u_

_Esta es la lista de fanfics que debo terminar:_

_1) Volviendo a Amar (Death Note): __1era Novela shonen ai de Death Note. los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Pareja Principal MxN- Pareja secundaria Cris x Matt, Matt x Neko en la segunda temporada._

_2) Minecraft Wizard (Web Shows): __Que pasaría si Rubius viajara a un juego llamado Minecraft Wizard? Y si al llegar a ese videojuego se convirtiera en una mujer a la que la llaman "RubyOMG"? Y si Mangel se enamora de el aunque sea una mujer en ese juego? jejeje eso lo sabrán en esta novela :D_

_Con respecto al fanfic de "Volviendo a Amar" No sé cuando lo volveré a subir todo porque no me devolvieron el cuaderno en el que escribí la novela y ya me estoy desesperando._

_Lista de más fanfics que tengo planeado subir:_

_1) Cambio de Cuerpos (Ao no exorcist): Em…este fanfic es un poco raro ya que trata de un cambio de cuerpos, hay ciertas lecciones sobre la amistad, el amor, etc. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Kazue Kato y bla bla bla. _

_2) Detrás de las cámaras (South Park): Un One-Shot/Documental de South Park sobre la vida de los niños de South Park, los diferentes rumores y polémicas de la serie. La separación y que ocurrió con sus vidas. Ayuda de: Luis Carlos. _

_Bueno creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, ya no se me ocurren más avisos. Si se me ocurre otro en algún momento lo subiré no se preocupen :D_

_N3k00-Ch4N_

-¿Eso es todo?-Le pregunto Rin mirando lo que escribió Neko

-Si-Dijo Neko-Ahora…lo enviamos!-Oprime un botón del mouse conectado a la computadora portátil y manda el aviso a Fanfiction.


	3. Fanfics por publicar y muy poco tiempo

Era un día viernes por la tarde, Yukio y Rin se encontraban en su habitación. El chico de lentes estaba haciendo su tarea y estudiando –como siempre- mientras que su hermano mayor solo estaba leyendo un manga que le había prestado su amigo Shima. En eso se oye en golpe que proviene de la puerta del edificio abandonado en el que ellos vivían.

-Quien puede ser a esta hora de la tarde?-Pensó Yukio, antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Rin, este ya se había levantado de su cama.

-Voy a ver quien es, no tardo-Dijo Rin saliendo de la habitación que compartían ambos. Bajo por las escaleras y camino hasta la entrada del edificio. Abrió la puerta y vio a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés parada en la entrada-N-Neko?-

-Hola!-Lo saludo la Otaku-Puedo pasar? Necesito usar tu computadora…tienes una verdad?-

-C-Claro, adelante-Dijo Rin invitando a la chica a pasar al edificio. Los 2 caminaron y subieron las escaleras al dormitorio donde se encontraba Yukio. Neko decidió abrir ella misma la puerta y entraron. Yukio escucho los pasos de Rin y otra persona, se levanto de su lugar a ver quien había entrado y era Neko.

-N-Neko?! Que haces aquí?-Pregunto Yukio sin entender porque ella se encontraba en el edificio a esas horas de la tarde.

-Ella necesita usar tu computadora-Le respondió Rin-Así que déjala trabajar, tal vez necesita hacer su tarea o yo que se-

-Ni hablar, estoy estudiando-Le dijo Yukio-Va a borrar todo lo que estoy viendo para la próxima clase-

-Claro que no, prometo no tocar nada de tu trabajo-Dijo Neko rodando los ojos en señal de fastidio-Solo quiero usar tu computadora para publicar algo y después me voy-

-Ok-

Yukio se alejo del escritorio, Neko se sentó frente a la computadora, minimizo todas las paginas acerca de la medicina demoníaca y otras cosas que no le llamaban la atención, abrió otra ventana, entro a Fanfiction, inicio sesión y hizo clic en "Doc manager" para escribir otro aviso. El aviso era el siguiente:

_Hola Lectores!_

_Lo se, se que llevo MUCHISIMO tiempo sin publicar avisos pero…he estado ocupada con cosas de la escuela, ya saben, los examenes, las tareas, la fiesta de egresada –que por cierto es en 4 dias- etc. _

_Lo que Quiero decirles en este aviso es que voy a subir nuevos fanfics y quizas los ultimos de este año ya que el año que viene entro a la universidad y no tendre tiempo para actualizar NADA. _

_En fin, aquí les dejo una lista de lo que publicare mas adelante y lo que me queda por actualizar xD:_

_Esta es la lista de fanfics que debo terminar:_

_1) Cambio de Cuerpos (Ao no exorcist): Em…este fanfic es un poco raro ya que trata de un cambio de cuerpos, hay ciertas lecciones sobre la amistad, el amor, etc. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Kazue Kato y bla bla bla._

_2) I Think I Have Amnesia: Neko despierta luego de un accidente, no recuerda lo que paso, perdió parte de su memoria pero con el paso del tiempo recuerda a casi todos su amigos, a su Sempai pero al parecer no recuerda a Rin, Que pasara con ellos de ahora en adelante?_

_Advertencia: Leve Okumurancest, Escenas de Amistad en el pasado y cosas supernaturales._

_3) BH6 Hidashi Fanfic/Novela: Este fanfic contiene Hidashi (Autora: No me maten!) Big Hero 6 no me pertenece sino a Disney y Marvel Comics TTnTT. La historia es de MI propiedad. El fanfic esta ambientado un tiempo ANTES de la película. Dedicado a: GISE, HomicidalAmyDeHamada, SoraLove y...creo que a nadie mas jeje xD_

_4) Vacaciones Extremas (South Park): Neko decide invitar a los chicos a un viaje en crucero por el Caribe como regalo de navidad. Ellos creían que iban a ser unas vacaciones normales pero a causa de un Naufragio terminan en una playa "Desconocida" y vivirán la aventura más épica de sus vidas. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

_5) H.O.T.D (South Park versión) 3era parte:_ _El grupo se prepara para encontrar al padre de Kyle. nuevos peligros aparecen, otros personajes, un viejo personaje que dábamos por "desaparecido" y nuevos amigos y amores. Co-Autoria es de: Coyote-Smith Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, el anime tampoco me pertenece sino a Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato. Parejas: Style, Leve Stenny, Leve Candy._

_6) Siempre mio? Siempre tuyo -3era novela Rubelangel-: Mangel sabe que Rubius sale con una chica y no quiere arruinar lo que tienen por un sentimiento tan común como el amor… Advertencia: Contiene escenitas Yaoi Hard, Dramatismo, Bullying y un poco de Crueldad hacia los personajes Basado en el fanfic "Quédate Conmigo" –Lo odie- de Big Hero 6._

_7) B.R.A.T Camp: Un campamento. 8 adolescentes. Una experiencia inolvidable. Aventuras y peligros...Todo esto y más en B.R.A.T Camp. Advertencia: Universo Alterno. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Pareja Principal: Matt x Neko (Oc) Pareja secundaria: Mello x Near (Shonen-Ai)_

_Lista de fanfics que tengo pensado subir:_

_1)__Especial de Halloween (South Park version): Fanfic especial de South Park por Halloween ambientado en la película "Nightmare Before Christmas" espero que sea de su agrado :D Dejen reviews y feliz halloween people xD _

_2)__Especial de Navidad (South Park version): Un especial de navidad South Parkiano parodiando a los Simpson y es una visión de muchos años en el futuro. Los chicos deciden pasar la navidad con sus familias, que mas pasara? Apariciones de: OC's, personajes de Death Note, etc. _

_3)__Atrapados en los Videojuegos (South Park): Coyote invita a los chicos de South Park, a Neko y a Luis Carlos a probar un nuevo experimento en el que seran transportados a una aventura inolvidable por diferentes videojuegos. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. _

_Bien…creo que eso es todo! Nos vemos en otra ocasión, felices fiestas a todos, felices vacaciones y demás xD_

* * *

-Ya terminaste?-Le pregunta Rin a la chica Otaku. Neko no respondió, directamente publico el aviso, se alejo de la computadora y se fue de la habitación dejando a los 2 hermanos con la pregunta sin responder.


End file.
